Naruto: The Prodigy
by bigmac11098
Summary: What if naruto was trained and used as a weapon? What if he was a prodigy? One that surpassed even Itachi. One that completely baffled everyone. Well let's find out. Pairing Naruto/Temari
1. Chapter 1

INTRO

Hello, this is the first fic I've made on Naruto. He will be very powerful in it and a prodigy as the name states. Since is only the second fic I've done if anyone sees a mistake I made please let me know also please review and tell me what you think. Do you like it? Hate it? Think it's boring? please let me know. Thankyou and I hope you enjoy it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Descision

"Hokage-sama, After the losses sustained from the Kyuubi's attack and the loss of Minato we need to fill in the gap of power loss before another village can take advantage of our weakened state. Naruto, given the strength of his parents, could easily fill in that power gap if trained and used correctly." A unknown civilian on the council side, showing some wisdom and alot of thought into the idea proposed.

"Yes, I know but I cannot, with a clear conscience allow it to happen." Sarutobi, who had retaken his spot as hokage, stated with worry etched on his face.

"Then can you leave your village so weak and unprotected? With a clear conscience?" The council man countered.

"...No. I can't. I just hope Naruto and his parents can forgive me for my descision but I have chosen and must follow this path. I will allow it. He will recieve his training once he hits the age of 3 it shall start. His senseis will always wear masks and be cold to him in order to keep him from becoming attached to them."

"Very well. You are doing the best thing that can be done for this child, Hokage-sama. We both know that when his parents are revealed to the rest of the world he will need to be strong. With the Kyuubi inside him as well he will need even more strenght to overcome it and hold it at bay." With his buisness down the council man walked out the door closing it quietly.

It was the night after the Kyuubi had attacked and Sarutobi had been swamped with repairs and damage reports. He kept Naruto in his office, under constant watch of two trusted ANBU. Who he now called out of the shadows.

"Eagle, Hawk take Naruto to ANBU headquarters I'll assign him a caretaker when I can. I want him constantly under watch and given the best diet possibly. Anything and everything weather it's just keeping him healthy or teaching him, if it helps him physically or mentally prepare to become the best ninja possible I want it done until his training begins in 3 years. Am I understood?" He said giving the 2 ANBU their next mission.

"Hai." Was his response before the ANBU dissapeared in 2 shunshins along with Naruto.

Please forgive me, Naruto but I see no other option and you need all the skill, power, and training you can get to be prepared for the life you've been forced into. Good luck. Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fox is made

A Quick author note i have put some ratings into the story so you can estimate the skills of certain ninja

E= civilian level

D= genin level

C= chunin level

B= jounin level

A= ANBU level

S= kage/Sannin level

If there is more than one S it mean's hes surpassed even kages in that area and has an amount of skill near unheard of in that subject.

Onto the story!

Naruto had just turned 4 yesterday, not that it was a big deal to him. For the past year he had been trained in every ninja aspect, had been taught by over a dozen of the best teachers available and had shown skill possessed by no living nor known past ninja ever. In just one year of training he was estimated to be at about mid-jounin. Today was his test to see if he was viable and strong enough to begin field missions.

Sarutobi was reading his dossier that had been put together to get and idea of what to expect from the young, promising ninja.

Naruto Uzumaki

Begun training under various senseis at the age of 3 and has shown impressive natural ability in all subjects shown to him. Has also been discovered to have all the natural chakra affinities, Although only knows one or two earth, water, and lightning jutsus

Ninjustu:High B Taijutsu:Mid B Genjutsu:High C

Kenjutsu:Mid B Chakra level:SS Chackra control:Mid C

Speed:Low B Strategy/intelligence:High B to Low A

Fuinjutsu: High Novice Infiltration:Low A

Chackra affinities

Wind: High A Fire:High C Earth:Low D Lightning:High D Water:Low D

number of jutsu known:currently in the mid 60's but changes constantly.

Very impressive especially for one so young. Then when Sarutobi's eyes reached Naruto's chakra levels his eyes bulged and nearly popped. For a 4 year old to have a SS class in any subject is literally unheard of. Now Sarutobi was very anxious for Naruto's test which was just about to begin.

Standing on one side of the training field stood Naruto who was very large for his age of 4. At about the size most 10 year old's are. All of it being due to the Kyuubi and his forced diet. He was rippling with muscles that bulged and stretched the clothes he wore yet at the same time kept the lean look of a runner. Looking into his eyes you could see a deep blue, That could change from looking like as deadly as ice or welcoming as the ocean in seconds. He had a short ninjato on his back and nearly looked bored with his hands in his pockets, head hung backwards staring to the roof. If you looked closely you would see a tattoo drawn on his right wrist and his right shoulder.

Standing opposite of him was 3 regular looking chunin level ninja.

Naruto's test was to beat all 3 at the same time in a straight out fight. For that's was Naruto's job will be. A solo powerhouse, capable of tearing through dozens of high level ninjas by himself. He was being watched by over 20 ANBU captains, the hokage, and the last of the three sannin who hadn't abandoned Konoha. Although only Sarutobi knew of the last spectator.

The proctor stepped forward in the middle of the field, looked to both sides to make sure they were ready. Then brought up his hand, swung it downwards at the same time yelling out "HIJAME!" Quickly jumping back right after

Naruto started the fight off by quickly grabbing 3 kunai and throwing them towards the enemy ninja, using his wind affinity to boost the speed of them.

The three chunin jumped out of the way. One receiving a small nick on his cheek. Two then charged forward to engage Naruto in taijutsu while the third one began tossing kunai and shuriken looking for an opening.

Naruto first ducked under a swing by one and grabbed a kick from the other then pulled that one closer and elbowed him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. He jumped back to get a little bit of space and began some hand seals.

"Wind Style:Palm Gale!"

A invisible push of wind came rushing out of Naruto's open hand and smashed into the ninja who had previously been throwing kunai at him. The chunin was thrown off his feet and slammed into the wall, over 40 feet behind him. He fell down and joined his comrade in the land of dreams. The final one appeared to Naruto's right and used a kunia, slicing at his shoulder.

Naruto whipped out his ninjato and parried the slice then followed up with a palm strike to the man's gut bending him over. Slamming his knee into the unfortunate chunin's face, ending the test.

"Very impressive Naruto. To take out three chunin level ninja at the same time, at age four, and so quickly certainly shows a high level of skill. I'd like to see you in my office to discuss the results of this test be there immedietly." Sarutobi said before shushining to his office.

Naruto followed suit, not knowing that Jiriaya had followed.

Naruto arrived in Sarutobi's office, dropped to one knee and said.

"Hokage-sama you wanted to see me."

"Yes Naruto, due to the test you just completed I would first like to tell you that it had been decided you are capable enough to join the ANBU-blackops. You shall now be known as Fox and will wear this mask at all times. Said Sarutobi as he slid a black fox mask across his desk.

"Jiraiya, if you will please show yourself to Naruto and explain the reason you are here."

Jiraiya then appeared out of the shadows he had hidden in.

"Naruto, I'm here for two reasons. One, to assist you in your training and two, allow you to enter yourself where the fox is held by loosening the seal. It will also allow you to use the Kyuubi's power although very limitedly. First we'll get onto the training aspect. I would like for you too sign the Toad summoning contract and put two different seals on you. One called the gravity seal will increase the amount of gravity put on your body. Making you both stronger and faster. You're the only one who can use this to full affect due to the healing powers granted by the fox. The second is a weight seal which will be as though you were wearing weights but you can disable both seals by mearly tapping them this your middle and pointer finger then saying Kai." Jiraiya said, explaining the reason he was here.

"Very well." Was all Naruto said in response. Then proceeded to take off his shirt without being asked, sat down on the chair in the middle of the room and allowed Jiraiya to put the seals on him. The gravity seal went on his left bicep while the weight seal went on his right shoulder.

" Both seals can be increased in difficulty by putting more chakra into them. Also you may think they're both the same seal but really the weight seal will make your muscles faster and stronger as weights would and the gravity seal will make your muscles denser, at the same time stronger and faster. Basically it will be double effective." Jiraiya explained. "Now for the summoning contract. I assume you already know how this works.

Jiraiya then took the large scroll off his back and opened it up to show the toad summoning contract. "Just sign in blood."

Naruto followed his instructions and did. Then Jiraiya rolled the scroll up and put it back inplace.

"Now for the second reason. Please close your eyes." Jiraiya continued.

Narutoe once again followed his directions knowing that even if Jiraiya tried something it wasn't likely he'd be able to stop him, able to see or not. He heard Jiraiya say something but it was blurred, sounding far off. Felt him press his fingers onto the seal that held the fox and lost consiousness instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting a beast.

Naruto woke up to find himself in a dark sewer with water up to his knees. Then looking infront of him he saw a very large cage that held a fox. The Kyuubi.

"Hello, Naruto. Bout time you came in here for a visit. I might not like you but maybe that will change with time and seeing as how my survival depends upon yours I have decided to allow you to sign the fox contract. Yes, you can have to summons at the same time it's just most people don't because they're not lucky enough. You, although are. The fox summons is even stronger then the toad, snake, and slug summons. It hasn't been used in centuries. The only summons that comes even close to being on par with it is the dragon's summon. Which consequently is the Uzumaki clan summon. We shall talk about that at a much later time though." The Kyuubi said.

Then a large scroll appeared out of nowhere and Naruto instantly understood what it was. Taking his thumb and slicing it across one of his canines he signed in blood, sealing the pact.

"Another thing you should know, is that starting on your 5th birthday we will begin to grow closer together and merge every year. Each your on your birthday you'll gain some of my power until you become a fox hanyou. On you 18th birthday we will be merged forever and you shall become the next fox lord."

Naruto kept his cool composure, as he had been trained to do but on the inside he was raging.

"So, what powers will I gain each year? Or do we not know yet." Was Naruto's response.

"I do not yet know. We will merely have to wait and see. Anyways I am tired we shall talk again at a later date."

Then Naruto was kicked out of his mindscape and woke back up in the room with Sarutobi and Jiraiya. They both were bent over a little orange book titled ICHA ICHA. A sedusive looking women, in a provacative pose, was the cover. Sarutobi noticed Naruto first and attempted to hide the book quickly and gain his composure while Jiraiya didn't seem to care that they had been caught whatsoever.

"The Kyuubi has informed me that me and him will every year until I turn 18 merge a little closer on my birthday and I will gain a small part of his power until I turn 18 and become the new fox lord. Once that happens we will be merged forever. Also I have signed the fox contract aswell." Naruto said updating the two before him.

"Very well Naruto. We'll need to consider this for a while. Anyways I also happen to have your first mission ready for you to take right now if you wish." Sarutobi replied.

"What is it and who's my team composed of?" Naruto stated, obviously interested but not overly so.

"It's a A ranked mission. Your team is you and Jiraiya. You'll be dealing with someone who's been a thorn in Konoha's side for far too long. You'll be going after a missing ninja known as Kakumo natzu. He's a EX-ANBU captain. He was last spotted in the town Gueaga. Just a half-hour trip at the speed you two will travel at. I suggest, if you accept you leave before he moves." Sarutobi said, giving Naruto his first mission.

"I accept." Was all Naruto said before he was tossed a scroll from Sarutobi. Then both he and Jiraiya shushined at the same time to the North Gate.

"Let's go, we need to be quick." Was all Jiraiya said and was all that needed to be said.

They blurred through the forestry. They would be at Gueaga in just a minute, the gate already insight. Silently they hopped over the wall and landed on the otherside. The whole town, which was very small, was asleep. Using ANBU handsigns Jiraiya told Naruto "He's at tavern to north follow me be silent and ready." Was what the signs told him. Following Jiraiya they quickly came upon the tavern and snuck in. There was a very pretty serving girl at the bar but was slunked over asleep, a little drool dripping from her mouth. She wasn't the only one drooling. Due to her position it revealed a set of double Ds barely held back by a thin, sexy red bra, Which instantly caught Jiraiya's eye. Luckily Naruto wasn't a pervert so he grabbed Jiraiya by the arm and brought him back to his senses.

Upstairs, slowly, using the shadows they crept upon the room the missing-nin was said to be when the door burst open in a shower of splinters. Kakumo jumped out kunai raised and was met with Naruto's ninjato. He was obviously suprised by the speed and strength of the young ninja, who used it to his advantage by bringing up left leg and sending a teeth jarring kick to the man's abdomen, sending him back through the doorway he first burst out of, through the window, and onto the street. Jiraiya and Naruto quickly followed up, jumping out the window and taking their taijutsu stances. Kakumo had just finished a series of handseals and finished on the boar sign.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Was all they heard before a large puff of smoke appeared. When it had dissapitated, a large bear stood before Naruto and Jiraiya.

"I believe we should meet a summon with summons of our own Jiraiya-san." Naruto said before beginning his own handseals. Finishing in just under 2 seconds he called forth his own summon.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Was heard from Naruto, followed closely by Jiraiya.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Two puffs of smoke later the bear was facing off against a large red fox with 3 tails and a large toad weilding 2 daggers.

"Hello, master-sama my name is Nomino."

"Greetings, Nomino I require your assistance."

"I can see that. I will do my best" The short introductions went between Naruto and his summon before the fox launched herself at the bear with amazing speed and agility.

The bear attempted to swipe at the fox but had it's paw caught by one of the tails on the fox while the other two went to harassing the bear's face, much like whips. From there the battle for dominance between the two began. Nomino clearly being the more flexible and faster but the bear being stronger.

As the two monsters fought in the street that was barely large enough for them to fight without destroying whole neighborhoods, their masters sure weren't inactive.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Naruto exclaimed beginning the ninjutsu duel.

"Water Style: Water encampment wall!" Was his response. Trying to press onto the attack the missing ninja also used another jutsu right after.

"Earth Style: Rock Hurl!" Was accomponied with a large boulder sent towards Naruto.

"Wind Style:Dynamic Burst!" Naruto replied with a orginal jutsu created by yours truly. It sent the winds, all around Naruto, flying in different directions so fast they literally cut anything they came in contact with, including a large boulder. The attack, sadly for Kakumo didn't stop there has he had expected. The wind blades then burst forward as the name said and cut him vicously on the left shoulder, left hamstring and sliced off 2 fingers on the right hand.

A successful attack in Naruto's opinion. It wasn't enough though. The missing ninja knew he would die. If not by Naruto then by the other ninja who was clearly powerful. He decided he would atleast take the kid with him.

Preparing for his strongest jutsu and put almost all his remaining chakra into it he called out

"Earth Style:Ball of Graves!" A large ball of stone was picked up from the ground and sent towards Naruto.

Doing one handed seals Naruto prepared to use 2 jutsus at the same time.

"Fire Style:Great soaring flame bullet!" Spewing out a large cannon sized fireball.

"Wind Style:Hurricane Fist!" A hurricane extended from Naruto's fists metting with the fire jutsu created two massive, burning hurricanes. When they connected with the giant rock ball it burnt right through it, merely turning the jutsu into lava, continued on to meet Kakumo. Burning him instantly. When the smoke cleared all they saw was a large crater of ash and soot.

Along with his master's death the bear Naruto turned to his summon.

"Your job is done, thankyou. You may return to your home."

Nomino merely nodded her head and poofed then turned to see Jiraiya watching Naruto and his entire fight ready to intervene should he be needed.

"Congrats, you just completed your first mission."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Gaining power

Another author note. I will probably skip around in Naruto's early life until the age of 12 alot. The events that happen inbetween chapters will probably just be Naruto trains, does missions, and get's stronger. I'll put a update of Naruto's skills everytime there's a time skip.

Now onto the chapter!

Naruto has grown alot. Sarutobi thought as he reviewed an update on Naruto's skills.

Naruto Uzumaki

Has continued to develope nicely. Is one of the strongest ANBU operatives we currently have available.

Ninjutsu:High A Taijutsu:Mid A Genjutsu:Mid B

Kenjutsu:Low A Chackra level:SS Chackra Control:Low B

Speed:Low S Strategy/Intelligence:High A

Fuinjutsu:Unknown Infiltration:High A

Chackra Affinities:

Wind:High S Fire:Mid B Earth:Mid C Lightning:Low C Water:Low C

Number of Jutsu Known:Alot.

Naruto just continues to grow. He's even surpassed most ANBU captains.

"Where would you put his skill level?" Sarutobi asked Jiraiya, who he had known was outside the window the whole time.

"Around Low S. Did you know he just increased his weight and gravity seal. Gravity is on 3 now and the weights are up to 490 on his whole body. I'd say he's starting to catch up on me. He's even mastered the rasengan! Putting Wind and Fire into it. Although one reason he's learning so quick could be the kage bushin. Still though, I'd put him on par with Kakashi."Jiraiya said giving a long awnser.

"Hmm you might be right. Let's test your theory. A one-on-one Naruto against Kakashi. The Yondaime's son against his star student. Should be interesting. We'll have to wait on it though. Since it's his 5th birthday I want to see what he gains from the Kyuubi. It should be where would you put his fuinjutsu at?" Sarutobi replied.

"It needs alot of work." Next year when he turns six I plan on teaching him as often as I can the little time I'm actually in the village." Jiraiya said.

"Hawk, bring me Naruto, please." Sarutobi said, while a ANBU appeared from the shadows.

Naruto was training on ANBU field 12. He was doing one-handed pushups when hawk arrived.

"Fox, hokage-sama wishes to see you."

"Very well." With that Naruto shushined to the hokage's office.

Naruto arrived at his office to see him and Jiraiya apparently waiting for him.

"Naruto, Jiraiya is going to send you back inside yourself to meet the Kyuubi. You'll stay in there tonight and the Kyuubi will tell you what is going on and what is going to happen to you. Hopefully no negitive effects will come out of it." Sarutobi said, telling Naruto why he was there.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Was all Naruto said before he sat infront of Jiraiya, lifted up his shirt and closed his eyes. Jiraiya then proceeded to do a string of hand signals before his fingertips glowed red.

"Fuinjutsu Style:Internal Entrance!" With that Naruto was knocked unconcious due to the technique.

"Set him on the couch, Jiraiya. We don't know how long this will about that new book."

Naruto found himself once again in his mindscape. The sewer was still there and as depressing as ever.

"You have grown well over the past year. I have also found out what will happen to you're gonna take the first step to becoming a han-you. Your chackra is changing. It's becoming more potent. Stronger. Jutsu will now require less chakra then they originally did. Another thing is you can now survive a full tail of my chakra due to your own becoming stronger. The process will be very painful for you. I can begin it at anytime, I've been holding the change at bay, so you could prepare for it. Also I believe it's time for you to go to the fox's summoning realm and become a fox sage. Much like there are toad sages, there are fox sages. The fox version is somewhat different though and it requires you to train with the summoning boss for a year and pass a test at the end. By the way I'm not the summoning boss the summoning boss is a 8 tailed fox, known as Bayo. Now are you prepared for the chakra merging?" The Kyuubi greeted Naruto.

"Yes." Was all Naruto got out before overwhelming pain flooded his senses. It felt as though his eyes were about to burst, his nose felt broken, felt like flames were searing his whole body. Most would of gone mad from the pain, but Naruto wasn't one to give in and merely endured.

On the outside, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were reading a book, giggling like little schoolgirls, with blood running down from their noses. Suddenly Naruto was envoloped in chakra. The alarming thing was it had changed hues it was no longer blue but black. Then came the screaming. The scream came from Naruto, which Jiraiya and Sarutobi weren't expecting.

"Jiraiya take him out of Konoha, into training area 44 if you have to, I don't care where just get him out." after a pause Sarutobi also added. "Keep him safe Jiraiya, I've failed him once and I won't a second time."

With that Jiraiya just nodded to Sarutobi and used a shushin to take Naruto to the forest of death.

Back inside Naruto the pain was beginning to fade away. Finally it left him completely after a full 5 minutes of screaming he was out of breath.

"What the fuck was that." He managed to choke out.

"That was the cost of your new power." Was all the Kyuubi said.

"I'm going to let you go back to the real world, everything should be okay. After, talk to your hokage about you getting a year break and training in the fox summoning world. If you can, just summon the fox boss." The Kyuubi said before kicking Naruto out.

Naruto woke up, to find himself staring to a forest canopy. Then he look to left to see Jiraiya watching him. He stood up mumbling and dusted himself off.

"Rude bastard fox."

"So Naruto why don't you tell me what exactly happened in there while we make our way back." Jiraiya said.

"My chakra has been changed. It's stronger now. The Kyuubi said, the first step to becoming a han-you. Now I can use less chakra then I used to and still get the same the fox wants me to go to the fox summoning realm so I can learn how to be a fox sage."

"God Naruto, with your absolutely huge chakra capacity and your new chakra you'll be a monster. Anyways Naruto about going to train with the foxes, we'll have to go ask the hokage."

They had this conversation the whole time they were heading back to the hokage tower. They hopped through the window to see the hokage waiting for them, sitting behind his desk. After updating him on everything that happened he awnsered.

"Well it sounds to me like you had a rough night Naruto. About the foxes I've got a deal for you. I'm going to get up a spar, one-on-one, you against Kakashi Hakate. If you win i'll allow it if not then I want you to stay and get more training. Deal?"

"Hai. When is the spar?"

"We'll have it the day after tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep Naruto, I can tell you need it."

With that Naruto bowed and hopped out the window. Heading to his apartment the council had provided him with. Sadly it wasn't in a very well off part of the city. When we was about three blocks away from his house he heard a male voice scream

"Shutup bitch, I'll show you what happens when you don't stay in your place!"

Stopping on the edge of the roof he peered down into a alleyway where there was this man, looking to be in his early 20's, barely able to hold himself up, standing over a teenage girl, looking about 14, who had cuts on her arms and had half her shirt ripped off. Showing her left breast, hanging out her shirt. Naruto knew this man was drunk but rape still wasn't acceptable. He jumped off the roof and landed infront of him between the women and him.

"Rape is punishable by death, law of the sandaime. You are aware of this correct?"

"Who do you think you are kid, trying to play hero. Fuck off before i run you through with my little friend here." The rapist replied waving his knife.

"Very well, Ma'am please close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Naruto said drawing his ninjato.

The girl closed her eyes and then heard a loud squelch. She couldn't resist but look and saw the rapist, facing away from her with a sword sticking out of his back. She felt a few droplets of blood, where they had landed on her cheek. Then Naruto kicked the body off his sword and let it fall to the ground. He walked over to the girl who held fear in her eyes. A draft reminded her of her torn shirt and breast hanging out. She looked down to see her nipples erect. She quickly used her hands to hide them.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked her

"I thi-think so." She stuttered out, both from shock and cold.

"Don't worry your safe. Let me take you to the hospital, sadly I don't know any medical jutsus." He said while slowly walking closer.

The girl didn't respond but instead allowed Naruto to pick her up in his arms bridal style and jumped up to the roofs, heading for the hospital.

"What's your name?" He asked, trying to keep the girl talking so she couldn't focus on the event that just happened.

"Mai." she responded then snuggled further into Naruto's chest causing her boob to press against him. Blushing, he said.

"Mai, your umm your boob is distracting me."

Mai then blushed and scooted further away from Naruto, but in effect began shivering from the cold.

"You didn't have to move, I was just merely attempting to point it out to you. Would you like to use my shirt to cover yourself better?" Naruto said, missing the warmth himself aswell.

"No you keep it. I'm fine, Don't what's your name?" She said, trying to keep Naruto's concern for her down.

"Very well, we are here anyways, would you like me to continue carrying you?"

"I can walk, don't worry." She said.

They walked up to the counter where there was only one nurse at work and only three other people in the waiting room. The lady looked up and when she saw the blood and cuts on Mia she immedietly took her into the back. Only saying one quick sentence to Naruto.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her and call her parents you need to get home."

Naruto then chuckled, finding it funny how he was being treated like a kid, even if he was one, when yet he was one of the most powerful ninja in the village. With that little thought he walked out the hospital and proceeded home for a good nights sleep, tomorrow he should study up on Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Kakashi

another quick author note. Thanks everyone for the reviews. to know that people are so far actually enjoying my story is what pushes me to find new ideas when i'm at a wall. With that said I'd like to address superbad's review. Thankyou first for the encouragement, and second I do know that both jounin and chunin are innogerated into ANBU but in my story I've decided to change the rankings a little bit compared to what it is in the anime/manga. I apologize to everyone, if this has confused you and for not stating this and making it clear. Thankyou for the reviews! I welcome all of them weather it's encouragement or critizism.

Now onto the story!

Naruto woke up early in the morning, a habit due to his training and being in the ANBU. We walked into the living room casually, while he was really inspecting to make sure during the night nothing had been tampered with and none of the traps had been tripped. Then his mind came around to the spar he was to have tomorrow. Kakashi no sharingan. No pushover that was for sure. He thought maybe he should go look into his profile to get an idea of what he was up against. Then maybe even ask some of the other jounin around Konoha what their opinion was of him.

Naruto then went through everything he already knew about Kakashi. He was taught by the Yondaime, he had the sharingan due to his teammate giving it to him before his death, he was son of the white fang, and also he is considered one of the strongest ninja in the village. Naruto, then seeing that nothing had been messed with, grabbed some of his food bars, special made bars one of the med-nin in ANBU created due to Naruto's high metabolism. A couple of these bars had all the nutrients he could possibly need and it actually tasted good. Even somehow managed to fill him up off just 2 or 3 at a meal.

Then Naruto went to change and brush his teeth. Another habit that had been instilled in him, by the council to help keep him as presentable and healthy as possible. Now about scouting out Kakashi.

He walked out the door and hopped towards the rooftops. The ANBU headquarters was actually where the info would be, but seeing as how Kakashi was such an important ninja, the hokage would also hold a copy of his transcript and he would need permission to view them anyways.

He arrived at the tower and walked up the four flights of stairs to the top where the hokage's office was. The secretary tried to stop him but he merely held up his hand as to say "I won't listen" and opened the doors right on up.

It appeared as though the hokage was in a meeting with the council.

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry to interupt but i was curious if you had a profile on Kakashi Hakate that I could briefly study?" Naruto asked, knowing the hokage wouldn't mind.

"Hai Naruto I actually had a copy already prepared for you. I knew you would be smart enough to look up on your opponent but don't be blind and believe Kakashi is not doing the exact same thing." The hokage said as he pulled out a vanilla envolope and place it on his desk.

"Here it is, make sure you burn it afterwords and allow noone to read it other thank yourself if you will Naruto." He said, giving Naruto the conditions of the information

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied, grabbed the envolope and proceeded to exit the room.

Then he leaned against the wall outside the door and opened the folder.

Kakashi Hakate

one of our top ninja in the village. Son of the famous white fang.

Ninjutsu: Mid S Taijutsu: Low S Genjutsu: Mid A

Kenjutsu: Mid A Chakra level:High A Chackra control: Mid A

Speed:High A Strategy/Intelligence:Low S

Fuinjutsu:Unknown Infiltration:High A

Lightning:Low S Fire:Mid A Doton:None Water:None Wind:None

Kakashi surpassed Naruto in almost every aspect except for his speed and his chakra. Even then Kakashi also had more experience. It would definetely be an interesting match, one that would probably push Naruto to the limits. Seeing as how it was still early he decided to go to the Hot springs. The relaxation should help clear his mind so he could think.

He made his way to the Hot springs to see that it was unisex day, basically when they allowed the women and men to bath together if they wished. This brought around alot of male customers but tended to limit the female customers on this day.

Luckily for Naruto there were actually no customers right now. Naruto leaned his back on the side of the spring, propped his elbows up, leaned his head back and sighed. This was nice.

Now for beating Kakashi. Naruto knew he had a special jutsu that was very feared, known as the Raikiri. Naruto had heard of it but never seen it. He was very interested by the description though. Naruto also wondered if it could be accomplished with other elements. Oh well he supposed. Maybe he'd get the chance to find out but then again maybe not. Naruto was inferior to Kakashi in everything but speed and Chakra. He could suprise Kakashi by suddenly releasing his seals during the middle of the fight. It probably wouldn't allow him to completely finish the fight but it would possibly allow him to wound if not unsettle Kakashi. Naruto also, with his endurance could attempt to outlast Kakashi. Even more so with his healing factor. The thing was Kakashi is a smart ninja, He'd know he had Naruto beat in a straight out fight more than likely so he would try to keep the fight short and clean.

Naruto then thought he could summon Gamabunta and merely overpower him with there size but then Naruto came to think. Kakashi had the dog clan backing him up. He wasn't sure exactly what they had in terms of size. So it might not be the best idea. Especially seeing as how Kakashi was sure to have some info on the toads seeing as how he was taught my Minato. That really left very few options for Naruto. He'd just have to wing it and hope either Kakashi slipped up, not very likely, or he could find a way to suprise him.

Naruto would just worry about that when the time came. For now he was content to relax today. Naruto then actually fell asleep though. All the training he had been doing lately had worn even him out and it wasn't like he was needed it was his day off.

Naruto woke up to some light poking at his chest. He opened his eyes to see and elderly lady tapping on him.

"The springs are closing sir. Will you please get dressed and leave." She said as politely as she could.

"Sure, sorry about that, fell asleep." Naruto said sheepishly. He quickly dressed and headed out seeing as how it was getting late and he was hungry. So he decided it was ramen time. Not even the council and all the training he had recieved could knock that out of him.

He sat down at the bar to see the teen who always worked there come up, ready to serve him.

"One Miso, please." He said and watched her write down his order, go into the back and begin to prepare it.

Since ramen takes very little time to create the teen was back with a steaming bowl or ramen in no time.

"Thankyou." Was all Naruto said as he dug in. Eating the ramen with a speed only known to Naruto.

Naruto then finished, left some money on the counter and turned around. Then he saw the exact person he was to fight against tomorrow. Kakashi, also Kakashi was reading the small orange ICHA ICHA books Jiraiya wrote. Then suddenly Naruto got an idea. He finally found a way to defeat the superior ninja. This was gonna be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Test

Author note!

Response to SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan's review. Naruto will be put into a genin squad. Later on Naruto's story will be a bit like the original anime. He will of course be stronger, smarter, and such. Another thing is my Naruto isn't some heartless emotionless bastard. He is serious, very serious when it comes to ninja duties and when he has his ANBU mask on but he's almost a regular person without it. Almost. Also the romance part of this fic will start probably around the chunin exams maybe just a little after. The pairing will be Naruto/Temari for those who don't know yet. Thanks everyone for putting up with me and my writing skills. Please review and enjoy! :D

Onto the story!

Naruto woke up to a knock on the door. He looked at the clock to see it was almost noon. Time to get ready for the spar, hope my plan works. Then he opened the door to see a ANBU standing there.

"Naruto-san, the hokage would like you to be at training ground 22, in one hour." He said before dissappearing in a sweep of shadows.

Naruto then grabbed his clothes changed and headed out the door. It was time to see just how far he had come in his training and see how powerful Kakashi really was.

Naruto arrived at the training ground to see Kakashi, sitting in the shade of one of the trees around the area, reading a small orange book. You know which one. The hokage was also standing in the middle of the arena. Jiraiya was absent due to intel gathering AKA his porn.

"Hello Hokage-sama, I am here as you asked." Naruto said greeting the hokage.

"I see that Naruto. I have very little time so we must quickly get this started if that's okay." Sarutobi replied.

"Very well." Naruto said, before he went and stood at one side of the arena.

Kakashi went to stand on the other side, revealed his sharingan, and put his book away.. SHOCKER!

"Let us begin. Hijame." Sarutobi said from the sidelines.

Naruto quickly created a Kage bushin and leapt backwards to buy himself more began observing the match between Kakashi and his bunshin. He had pumped that bushin with alot of chakra so he should be able to atleast get Kakashi to reveal his fighting style.

The fake Naruto rushed Kakashi at mid jounin speed, since his weights were on, not that Kakashi knew that. He stopped only a foot away from Kakashi, spun on his heel and lashed out with his left elbow, right towards the area over Kakashi's heart.

Sadly Kakashi had already revealed his sharingan. He stuck his right hand out palm open and caught the elbow, suprised by the force it had behind it belaying Naruto's young age. Naruto attempted to suprise Kakashi by spinning around again and swinging with his free hand towards Kakashi's neck. Once again the sharingan prevailed. Kakashi lept back and began going to hand seals.

"Fire Style: Great Flame Flower Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled out. Blowing 3 medium sized balls of flame towards Naruto.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Jutsu!" Naruto's bunshin replied using a shield made of water to repel the flames.

Then the real Naruto jumped forward and both the bunshin and the original began hand seals

"Fire Style: Hades Flame Jutsu!"

Wind Style: Severing Pressure Jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes widened seeing the massive wall of flame coming at him. Strong enough to probably level a whole city block. A S-rank fire jutsu and a A-ranked wind jutsu. Why was Naruto using so much chakra so soon? Then he began hand seals. This would take alot out of him he knew.

"Earth Style: Hardening Technique!" Kakashi said using his strongest defensive jutsu.

Then the fire hit. He could feel the heat even through the thick and dense earth armor. He felt it battling with the chakra he had put in his armor. Finally it passed and his jutsu had won out if only barely. He knew he had drained about a 8th of his chakra with that jutsu. It was considered S rank for a reason and Naruto did even looked fazed after using two high-rank jutsus. I guess the data on his chakra was right.

Naruto himself hadn't even felt the drain to his reserve. Since his chakra was stronger then most peoples it felt as though he had only used two B-ranked jutsu at the most and he was capable of tossing upto over three or four dozen S-ranked jutsu before his chakra changed. He could even do the Rasenshuriken six to seven times in a fight without disabling himself. Wonder what he could do now.

"My turn." Kakashi said as he went through a set of, obviously well practiced handseals.

"Raikiri!" He yelled out.

Naruto saw the lighting in Kakashi's palm and the strength of it. He was on the other side of the clearing and felt the electric pulses through the air from it. If he got hit with that it would take the Kyuubi even almost a full minute to heal him back to 100 percent. With Kakashi being as powerful as he was, giving him even 3 seconds could cost not only the spar but his life as well, since they were both going all out. After some thinking on the Raikiri Naruto had finally figured out how Kakashi was able to execute the technique, or atleast the theory behind it.

"I see Kakashi. You summon lightning chakra to all the tenketsu from in your arm in bursts. The brilliant part is that the bursts are so quick even a byakugan user wouldn't be able to see the lapse. This way you could create a stream of chakra powerful enough to fuel the jutsu but with those short little breaks it keeps the pressure of such a jutsu tolerable. Truly brilliant Kakashi."

Naruto said shocking both the hokage and Kakashi. 'He truly is a genius. Not even the yondaime or Itachi could figure out my jutsu. Much less from a single glance and 4 seconds to mull over what they saw. Now I see why whispers of Naruto being the second coming of the Rikudo Sennin.'

"Hmm I wonder. My chakra control on electricity isn't impressive and is only mid chunin at best. Maybe enough control to perform your jutsu since it seems more so just based on being able to stop and start your chakra very quickly and having the power behind it. We'll can't hurt to try if i screw up the Kyuubi will heal me." With that said Naruto began to squint his eyes and wrinkle his forehead in concetration.

There's no way he could pull if off! He saw me do it for 4 seconds. 4 Seconds! If he pulls this off Kami i will stop reading ICHA ICHA for a whole week! Kakashi thought.

Then sparks began to fly from Naruto's hand. They slowly got stronger and stronger until the Raikiri appeared in Naruto's palm although it was weaker then Kakashi's. Looking more like a very large chidori.

"Seems like i have the basic concept down. Now let's see if I can increase the power and maintain the control." Naruto said, as he once again began to concentrate.

Then the lightning in Naruto's palm got stronger and began to radiate electricity. It continued to grow in power until it was just as strong as Kakashi's.

"We'll let's see if my Raikiri can match yours, eh Kakashi."

Kakashi was stunned but then he remembered the drawbacks of the technique.

"Naruto, you have the jutsu down, which is incredible. Unbelievebly so but there are drawbacks. The main one being the Raikiri puts the user of the jutsu into a sort of tunnel vision. Without the sharingan there's no way you could see any counter attacks until it's to late making it simply to dangerous for you to use." He said hoping Naruto would listen to reason.

"I see. Well I still believe i will try it here. there are no other enemies other than you Kakashi. The Raikiri might only be good for me in One-on-One fights but that's also in my job description. See I'm not being created as a weapon for ANBU mission or to become a top ANBU. I'm being molded into the next hokage of Konoha for one. Also until i become hokage my job is to take out the enemies strongest fighters. Leaving just the weaker ones. To defeat enemy kages. I'm made for powerful One-on-One combat just as much as taking on mutiple enemies. I'm being formed to be a powerhouse. So it may limit this jutsu for me but it does not eliminate it. I wish to ask though. I am not one of those ninja who steal an allies jutsu without asking. If you so wish then after this spar is over I formally swear to never use your jutsu again nor reveal the secret to it.I merely wish to test myself." Naruto said.

"I see, I still suggest you be extremely careful with that jutsu Naruto. I will permit you to use it but not to teach anyone else it. The reason I'm allowing you to use it is sort of as a reward for figuring it out so quickly and then going on to even master it. Let's continue shall we?" Kakashi said, giving Naruto the green light to add a powerful new jutsu into his arsenal.

Then with that they both began to prepare to continue their spar. Pumping more chakra into their Raikiris they charged each other. Kakashi aimed towards the right side of Naruto's chest, opposite of his heart so as to not kill him. He was met with instead of a nice squishy target, another hand full of lightning. They battled for dominance over the jutsu with lightning bolts racing off where their hands met, creating craters about 3 feet around and 1 deep in the ground where they struck. While Naruto had much more chakra available to him and therefore more power, Kakashi had more experience with this technique and much more control over his lightning. 14 years of practice will do that to you. They ended in a stalemate.

Deciding it had been long enough Naruto prepared a body switch jutsu and overloaded his Raikiri causing it to explode then switching away in time to escape the blast. Sadly, for Kakashi, even with his reflexes he wasn't prepared for that. Having to use all his focus and strength to keep Naruto from simply overwhelming him. He wasn't injured to bad but a few burns had been put on his arm. Those would make it annoying to use it again. Also some bruises and light scrapes on his side where he had landed.

"Well that was certainly interesting. Perhaps it's time to begin training my third element. I'm effecient in both fire and wind but if I add lightning with them maybe I can surpass you in that jutsu." Naruto said.

Kakashi was pissed! Naruto, who had just now used the Raikiri for the first time ever, Had matched him in it. Lightning wasn't even his affinity. He wasn't mad at Naruto, but at himself. 'I've got to push myself to train more. Maybe a week break from those books will do me a little good, let me focus more.' He said, finally remembering the bet he said to himself only moments ago.

"I believe it is time to get serious Kakashi." Naruto said before he released his weights and gravity seals. Then he pulled out his ninjato. ' Serious? He wasn't even going full force yet? Im already down a little over 1/4 in my chakra! I believe he truly will surpass even you sensei. Seeing as he was your son, it should be no real suprise.

Naruto then charged Kakashi at a speed only Kage level ninja could match. Luckily Kakashi had the sharingan so it helped him even their taijutsu match a little. pulling out his own ninjato they began to clash. Naruto swings from the right, Kakashi blocks. Kakashi swings at Naruto's legs, Naruto jumps and attempts to kick Kakashi in the face. Kakashi ducks and sliced upwards at Naruto, This time though he connects, putting the blade through Naruto's gut.

Then Naruto puffed into smoke, revealing it was a Kage bushin the whole time. Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him in the back just for Kakashi to puff out of existence. Then hands appeared from the dirt, grabbed Naruto's ankles and pulled him into the dirt. Leaving only his head above ground.

"Looks like I got you Naruto. You're certainly very skilled." Kakashi said believing he had won.

"I'm not quite done yet." Naruto said.

Then he unleashed a powerful wave of chakra blowing dirt into all directions. The dust finally cleared to reveal Naruto, with a cloak of black chakra surrounding him, billowing like a flame.

"I believe it is time to use our final attacks Kakashi. I propose you use all your remaining chakra in this last jutsu. Don't hold back or you will die, that i promise. Naruto said before he formed a rasengan in his left hand.

He held it up above his head and wind chakra gathered around the swirling sphere to create 4 blades of wind rotation. They quickly picked up speed ad the jutsu appeared to look like a fuma jutsu. Kakashi realized instantly what Naruto had done.

"You finished it! The rasengan finally has an element put into it!." Kakashi said, almost speechless. It's no wonder though, from he's shown so far he'll be bound to be the strongest shinobi in the world by the age of 10. Kakashi then remembered the power of the rasengan. Add the power of a wind element and all the chakra Naruto put into that jutsu, it made his Raikiri, a S-rank jutsu, look like a toy.

"Kakashi, this is a SS-rank ninjutsu. I suggest you prepare yourself." Naruto said bringing Kakashi from his thoughts.

"Very well, Naruto. Let's see just what you got in that jutsu of yours." Kakashi said as he began going through a very long string of hand seals.

"Demonic summoning:Gates of Romoshoran!" Kakashi said slamming his hands onto the ground putting all his chakra into it, essentially making him a living corpse. Out of the ground popped 3 large gates.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said throwing the Spiraling jutsu.

As it connected with the defensive jutsu it sliced through the first with ease, hit the second, took a total of maybe a milisecond before slicing through it, then finally hit the last and strongest of the three gates. The final gate slowed down the Rasenshuriken, which was obviously finally met it's match. Or it appeared so before finally after the two jutsu grinding together the final gate snapped in half and the jutsu carried on. Having lost over 9/10ths of it's power all it did was merely explode and knock Kakashi out.

Both Naruto and Sarutobi rushed to the downed ninja, hoping he was okay. Naruto got there first and checked his pulse. It was there. He hadn't killed him thankfully.

"Naruto, I don't this has to be said but you won. You truly are incredible. To recreate the Raikiri in such little time. Genius. I will allow you a one year break to train with the foxes. Hopefully you can come back to us stronger than ever. Although I'm beginning to doubt that's possible. I will take Kakashi to the hospital, you should go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll talk about you heading out to the foxes." Sarutobi said before shushinning to the hospital with Kakashi on his shoulders.

Naruto headed home ready for a good nights rest. More training would begin tomorrow, he had a feeling he'd need all the energy he could get.

One more author note!

Someone told me they think im making Naruto to powerful. You have to remember he's been trained and raised since birth to be strong. Then add in the Kyuubi and Naruto's parents who one, Kushina, was a S-rank ninja on par with the sannin and then his dad, Minato Namikaze, who was above anything they had seen before, i bet he could take all 3 sannin on at once. So yes Naruto will be very powerful, but he won't breeze through everything. There will be opponents later on in the story that will challenge him and push him to his limits. Maybe even then his limits won't be enough to win. We'll See! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The Fox Sage

Review replies.

Gohan90: Thanks for the review first and second, no Naruto is not going to be some gaint. The only reason he looks older and such is his forced diet, which was literally the healthiest thing in the world, no lie and the Kyuubi. He won't be some 7 foot giant. He won't grow anymore for a little while i'd put his height at 5"2 right now. So he might be tall for now but as it goes on he won't be getting these incredible growth spurts. My end result in him height wise will be probably around the low 6 foot mark. Tall but not overly so. Also Itachi is currently 10 in this story and yes he will be entering ANBU when Naruto is gone. He, however won't be a powerful ANBU captain until age 13. Meaning he won't believe himself to be all-powerful. Also when Kakashi said Naruto was a genius even more so then Itachi or Minato, remember Kakashi hasn't met Naruto in my fic. He expected maybe him to be genin level at most. Itachi is 10 and a chunnin, that's considered incredible and for Naruto to be High A possibly low S rank at 5 suprised him. Alot. About the ANBU mask, yes it doesn't really make sense but in my story the thinking Sarutobi used on this is that after the Kyuubi attacked foxes were hated in Konoha so any ninja that was a threat to Naruto would assume the hokage wouldn't give a ANBU a fox mask after the attack, therefore making the ninja assume that the fox is older. If they don't think about this then they probably aren't a real threat to Naruto and he can deal with them.

laoboy: I'm trying to get better at that, I make my chapters really short but everyone who reads this please remember I'm completely fresh as grass at writing. I'm in 8th grade and only 14. English isn't my strong point but I'm interested in I've kept the chapters down in size cause of school and I wanted to get a bit of the story out quickly that way some readers would look at the story and they might not have very much to read but they would have something to read atleast twice a week, rather then only updating one big chapter a month. This weekend though my goal will be to make the chapters much longer.

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Thanks for the encouragement and the review :D

Now I'm going to create about 2-3 OCs in this story and I've decided I'd like to base then off my fans. Allow those of you out there to maybe feel more connected to the story and have a part in it. I can only make a few so if yours isn't created i'm sorry but also I will be doing this with probably all of my stories. So if you would like a OC created in a story i will be writing, look on my profile for my future story ideas and give me a heads up. Also there will be a sequel to this story. The sequel will be Naruto is hokage he's obtained his dreams and it will focus around his kid/kids. So inbox me if you want a OC. Tell me what they should look like, how they should act, How strong they are(If you try to say anything over ANBU level then it's doubtful because a powerful hokage class ninja can't just pop out of nowhere), What their ninja specialty will be, maybe even a weak kekkei Genkei such as they can use low level jutsu without seals. Also if you want I could possibly put them in a relationship with a toon in Naruto, such as if someone wants to date Ino then maybe i can do that. One more thing, tell me what you what them to be relationship wise with Naruto(not romantic type). Will your toon be a jackass to Naruto or a friend. Let me know!

Well sorry about the long ass note haha, more like a letter huh. Anyways I hope you all enjoy! :D

Onto the story!

Naruto had just woken up, looked at the clock and saw it read. "6:43"

He decided it was time to get up and get a few hours of training in before he went to meet Sarutobi. He got dressed in his usual attire. A black muscle shirt underneath another black shirt but this one also served as light armor. It could stop any kunai and shuriken throw by a chunnin or weaker ninja. He then put on his black pants with a light touch of very dark orange. Not enough to be spotted, even by the best of ninja, but enough to satisfy his want for orange to somehow be on his clothing.

He then went to the kitchen, make himself a bowl of ramen and waited. After it finished he quickly ate put the bowl in the sink, grabbed 2 of his nutrient bars and walked out the door.

Arriving at the training ground reserved especially for him by the hokage. Naruto summoned 50 clones and decided to work on his Taijutsu. He sent them off to practice the katas while he began his workout.

3 hours later or for Naruto 150 hours of taijutsu training and 3 hours of physical training, he finally finished and headed to the hokage's office, exited at the prospect of training under the foxes. He jumped from roof to roof and wondered what powers becoming a fox sannin granted him and also what all he would learn in his year training period.

He arrived at the hokage tower, walked up the stairs, and once again barged in, ignoring the secretery. Sarutobi was sitting at his desk stamping at papers furiously, trying to finish in-time to read a little and relax before having to give out missions to some of the gennin teams.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. I'm here as you asked." Naruto said, greeting Sarutobi.

"Good. Now why don't you summon a fox so we can find out exactly what we have to do for you to begin your training with them." Sarutobi said, getting straight to buisness.

"Hai." Was all Naruto said before running through a string of hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A small puff of smoke and a 1 tailed fox kit sat there at the corner of the dest.

"Hello summoner-sama. You must be Naruto. My name is Kichi. How may I serve you?"

The fox greeted, with a gleam in his eye and exitement in his voice.

"Hello Kichi. It's good to meet you. Now I would like to begin my training under the foxes to become a fox sage. I would like to know if you could tell me about the training or could tell me who to summon so I may talk about beginning it." Naruto replied.

"Hai, I can't tell you much myself as Im just a kit but Natsu-sensei can. She's the daughter of the boss, Hakra. Just summon her and she'll tell you everything." The young fox said with a smile before, another small poof of smoke and the kit was gone.

"Ver well. Let's try again shall we." Naruto said.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A much larger puff of smoke this time, revealed a fox that went up to about Naruto's waist. She had 6 tails swirling behind her and sait patiently.

"Hello summoner-sama. How may I serve you? I am Natsu, daughter of Hakra." She said, still waiting to find out why she had been summoned.

"Hello Natsu. I wish to begin my training under the foxes to become a sage. I was informed by Kichi to ask you about it and gain permission to begin." Naruto said.

"Hai. Well the path to becoming a fox sage is very difficult. Infact noone has ever finished the training besides us foxes. Even then only 3 have managed. My father being one, the Kyuubi being one, and our founder being the last. You will learn about all of them eventually. The way to become a fox sage is actually very similar to becoming a toad sage, you will find that out later when you go and train with them. Also yes you can be a sage of two clans but it takes even greater control. You will have to constantly hold the two chakra seperate. Should the two sage chakras come in contact even in the tiniest sliver for the slightest amount of time, They shall force their way through you coils causing all the chakra to instantly be used up in an explosion. With the strength and quantity of your chakra I'd say the exposion could level half of Konoha, if not a little more. So that means you will have to train harder than anyone else has ever before just to attempt becoming a sage. The thing that makes it harder to become a fox sage is that we don't allow you to use oil to assist in gathering the nature chakra. Nor do we allow you to do it while sitting still. That is one advantage to the chakra one uses from the one you use to become a toad sage. You aren't required to remain still. Also the chakra we use is stronger. Much much stronger. We sadly don't give you the benefit of Toad kumite and physical strength like toad chakra does. We instead grant you speed. Lot's of speed. Your training will be completed in the fox clan land. Hidden even better than the toad's clan is. I can actually reverse summon you now. Your training though can't begin until you gain permission from Hakra. Don't worry though he really likes you and hasn't even met you yet! So I think he'll allow it." Natsu said, giving Naruto a full lecture on being a fox sage and this wasn't even scratching the surface!

"Very my hokage will allow me to, I would like to train to become the first fox sage." Naruto replied looking towards Sarutobi.

"Naruto I will allo it but you may not become a toad sage as well until I'm positive you can keep the chakras at bay. It sounds hard Naruto. It will, I believe, challange even you. I want one condition. You return back the day before your 6th birthday. Regardless if you complete the training or not. We don't know what will happen when you merge more with the Kyuubi and so I would like both me and Jiraiya to be here incase something goes wrong. Deal?" Sarutobi said, awnsering Naruto's unasked question.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I agree. Natsu, if you will please, take us to the clan grounds so I may speak with Hakra." Naruto said.

"Very well, Naruto-sama." With that said Natsu dissapeared along with Naruto.

'I hope your okay Naruto.' Thought the hokage before resuming his paperwork.

Naruto and Natsu appeared in a field. There were caves on the far side of the field on a small hillside. There were also foxes roaming the area. Surrounding the field were on 3 sides a forest, each side looking denser then the last and on the fourth side a large river being fed from a waterfall.

Natsu led him to the largest cave and once they walked in Naruto saw it was being lit up by torches and there was a fox just as big as him sitting there curled up.

"Why are all the foxes here small but the first time i summoned one she was alot bigger?" Naruto asked.

A deep voice that definetely didn't come from Natsu awnsered him.

"That's because we are not in our combat forms. Fox summons have 3 forms. Our human form, bet you didn't know about that huh, our combat form, and then our fox form. We are by far the most powerful summon due to our strenght but also our speed and our diversity. We can fight in our human form against other humans. I myself in my human form could probably beat Jiraiya of the sannin. Now it of course would be a good match but I am most definetely high kage level. Anyways I believe you are Naruto our new summoner. So why did Natsu-chan here bring you to me?" The gaint fox replied.

"So your Hakra. It's good to meet you. I wish to be trained to become a fox sage." Naruto replied.

"Very well then. I assume Natsu already explained the training to you atleast to some extent. I like you kit. You strong and smart so I will allow it and just hope that you come out of it alive as our first sage. I'd be dissappointed to lose such a powerful young ninja. Anyways you may make yourself at home anywhere you'd like in the field you could build yourself a house or even share one of the caves with us. Your training begins tomorrow so be prepared." Was all Hakra said before falling back asleep.

"Well Naruto-sama it looks like your all set." said Natsu before Naruto's eyes widened as though he had just figured out the worst thing in the world, which to him he had.

"Natsu, I need you to take me back to the hokage tower once more really quickly please then summon me back here." Naruto said urgently.

"Of course." She said before poofing her and Naruto back to Konoha.

Sarutobi was enjoying his reading when Naruto and the fox, Natsu appeared back in his office.

"Did they not accept you Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto hadn't heard him though. He jumped out the window with only one though in his mind.

'MUST...PACK...RAMEN!'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Return

Author note in response to

InArealpickle: Yes the fox ANBU mask has been done before and is done in alot of stories but it is my story meaning if i want him to have the fox mask he'll have it if you don't enjoy that or hate it make your own story. Also it's not unrealistic for Naruto to be that strong.  
>The combination of Naruto being such a genius that he is in my story, aswell as the use of kage bushin make it very very possible. Cause let's say Naruto trains for 6 hours a day with 1000 kage bushin. Well that's 6,000 training hours a day. Meaning he just trained for 250 days in one day. I think doing that for 2 years and also being trained specially by the top ninja in Konoha will definetely get you results.<p>

Naruto woke up with a group of foxes pressed against him. It was actually very comfortable and having slept like this for the past year almost, he was really used to it by then. He managed to get up without waking any of them and snuck outside. Today was the day he would return to Konoha. He certainly had made some improvement in the past year. But he wouldn't be returning alone.

A 3 tailed fox walked out of the cave he had just come from. The fox was rather large. At about the height of Narutos abdomen. Naruto himself had grown a little over the past year but not overly so. He now stood at 5"4 only 2 inches up but hey it was still taller. The fox had red slitted eyes and black stripes running through it's tails.

"Morning Kichi." Naruto said.

Kichi, now revealed as the 3 tailed fox, had really grown in the past year. He had taken an instant liking to Naruto and Naruto to him. They both had a mutual respect for each other but also friendship. Hakra had considered them partners until now. He had even made them train together in teamwork. Kichi had joined Naruto in his training everyday except when he was attempting to become the fox sage. Kichi wasn't trying for that. Kichi also had somehow gained a 4th state. He could turn back into a very small kit. Small enough to hide in the collar of Naruto's clothes or lay on his head. Much like the Inuzuka dogs do with their partners.

"Morning Naruto." Kichi replied with a fox like smile.

"Today's the day we go back. Are you ready?" Naruto asked Kichi.

"Yes, I am let's go say goodbye to Hakra-sama, shall we?" Kichi replied, before beginning to walk towards the largest cave in the clearing. Hakra was currently sitting down waiting for Naurot and KIchi. He was already prepared to send them back to his world, wanted to get it done quickly so he could go back to sleep.

"Naruto, Kichi, your training for now is complete. I believe it is time for you to return to Konoha. Naruto you already know us foxes will always be here and stand beside you. You can rely on us even when noone else will support you. That i promise. Now I'm fat and lazy so i wanna get back to my ." Hakra said before Naruto or Kichi even had a chance to responde to him.

One poof later they found themselves in the hokage's office, while he was doing paperwork crying anime tears down his cheeks.

"Why Kami-sama! Why can't I have some time to just enjoy myself and use my crystal ball to peep on the hot tubs! What have I done wrong!" He said, in a comical style, not yet noticing Naruto.

"Ahem Hokage-sama, I probably shouldn't tell you this, for the female population of konoha's sake but why don't you just use kage bushin to finish your paperwork, while I also suggest you use the free time you gain to do more productive thing other then , umm... fantanize and uhh.. creep on the hot springs? Also I'm back from my training just intime for my 6th birthday too!" Naruto said, making the hokage aware of his presence.

"Oh Naruto... umm you weren't supposed to hear that obviously. You won't tell anyone about that right? Please?" Sarutobi replied.

"Mmm I'll consider it aslong as you treat me to ramen sometime." Naruto said with a foxy girn and a mischievious glint in his eye.

"Fine." Sarutobi said feeling defeated.

"Now Naruto why don't you tell me what all you have accomplished while you've been away. Then I'll allow you to rest before tonight. I'm sure you'll need the energy."

"Very well. I've have mastered becoming a fox sage. I am now the first ever to become one. I must say i can certainly see why noone else has managed it before. Anyways also i managed to improve physically aswell but not to much my weight seal is up to 610 and my gravity is still at 3. Also I have trained with my lightning element. I'd put my control of it at about mid ANBU. My fire control has gone up aswell to low kage. I have managed to make a Raikiri of sorts but I put the concept into practice using other elements. I can use my wind to make a jutsu called Wind Style: Lion's charge, since the sound it makes when it connects blows wind into your ears so fast and strong it sounds as though a lion is roaring at you. It inflicts deep lacerations to the area it hits. I have also managed to put it into practice with fire. Making Fire Style: Hell's strike, Really i just picked that name cause it sounded cool. It is much like the Raikiri where it stabs you but when I stab you your insides are cooked rather then electrocuted. Also I've managed to combine two elements into the jutsu creating Forbidden Style:Spiraling Inferno. It covers my hand in fire spinning much like a tornado. What happens is when i connect i both penetrate my opponent like the Hell's strike does but also it creates a sort of shockwave from the inside of the ninja using the wind in the technique, sending wind blades from the inside of the opponents body out, nearly assuring a kill. If that doesn't kill you the flames will. The best thing is Spiraling Inferno is silent unlike the other 3 versions of it. I'm attempting to combine 2 elements into the rasengan but it doesn't appear to be working just yet. It requires and insane amount of control. One that i doubt i will obtain anytime soon but with the use of kage bushin i believe i should be able to accomplish given a few years. Also I have been training with Kichi here to fight as partners. I'd say together we could probably take one of the Sannin or you and win. When Kichi goes into his human form, every fox has one, he is at about high ANBU. After my training for the past year I'd say im hovering just at the low end of Mid Kage." Naruto said, giving the hokage a full report of what has transpired since he left.

"Wow Naruto that's very impressive. So I assume that this little fox here is Kichi, correct? Sarutobi said, his eyes widening by the 3 powerful new jutsu Naruto had created.

"Hai." Was all Naruto said before Kichi puffed into his kit for and hopped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Very well I suggest heading home to rest. Tonight will be busy. I will call Jiraiya over soon. We're going to put you back into yourself to meet the Kyuubi once again so you can find out from him what power you will be gaining this time. Although in my opinion you really won't need it. I will see you tonight. Be in my office in 9 and a half hours from now." Sarutobi said, giving Naruto the all clear saying he could then leave if he wished.

"Hai." Naruto said, before jumping out the window to head home and rest. He put Kichi in his shirt collar as well. Didn't need people seeing him and thinking he was a pet. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"Kit, I suggest you prepare yourself. Tonight will be challenging." Was all a deep voice in his head said. Naruto assumed it was the Kyuubi, couldn't of been anyone else. Tonight would be very interesting indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

quick author note ' around text means that character is thinking this in thier head. Hope you all enjoy the chapter I know it's very uninteresting so far and this chapter will hopefully keep you all satisfied until later on. These first chapters are just so you understand some of the things that will come up later on. The main plot will begin on Naruto's 8th birthday. Once again hope you enjoy and please read and review tell me you opinion. If you think the story sucks please don't stop reading but help me in fixing it. Thanks! :D

Onto the story!

Met Your Match.

It had been a little over 8 month's since Naruto's 6th birthday. Right now he was on a SS-Ranked ANBU mission with 3 other ANBU. The leader of the group was Dog but Naruto knew it was Kakashi. He could tell by the way the man stood and walked even if the seal on their masks disguised their voices. The second was an ANBU named Rabbit. She was very well-known for her speed and agility, possibly having the best in the whole ANBU. The last was Panther. He was known for his infiltration and assination skills. Last on the team was Naruto himself, going by Fox. Their mission was to wipe out a clan in the Land of Keys. It was a SS-Rank mission cause it was rumored to be led by a clan head who could match one of the Sannin in a one on one fight and also for their minor bloodline. They had the ability to increase their strenght,speed and chakra levels to a level 10 times that of what it originally was. This although also sacrifices the users life killing them instantly 1 hour after it's activation. This could make most genin as powerful as a chunnin morst chunnin as capable as a jounin a low-to-mid jounin as powerful as Kakashi. The bloodline could not, however, grant experience. Meaning they may have the power but will lack the finesse. Thankfully this clan was not very talented in the ninja arts and is the reason they weren't a powerful threat. To become only jounin in their clan was as rare as to become hokage level in a large ninja village such as Konoha. Intel estimated that there was only 2 ninja in the clan at low jounin level and one at mid. The plan was for Kakashi to engage these three with the support of Panther while Rabbit held off the lower level ninja from the clan using a variety of stalling tactics until Panther or Kakashi can afford to back him up. The clan was pretty small only in the mid 40's numbering in shinobi. About 29 genin, 11 chunin, the 3 jounin, and the clan head. Naruto's job was to fight the clan head. On his previous birthday he hadn't gained some special power. Instead his and the Kyuubi's spirits had bonded much closer. He could now control about 3 tails of the Kyuubi's power with ease. Anything more though and he lost all Rational thought. But 3 tails empowered him. Enough to face the clan head with his bloodline active was yet to be seen but it would be soon. Over 3 and a half years of training. It was time to see if he could now stand on his own against one of the strongest ninja in the world.

They were closing on the compound quickly. There were only 2 chunnin gaurds. They were taken out before they could blink, courtesy of Panther. Dog then began to head to the right side of the compound. Where the 3 jounin were. Rabbit vanished without a sound, probably to go make some huge distraction. Panther looked to be heading towards the the north side of the compound. Probably to flank Dog's opponents. Now was the time for Naruto to focus on his target. The largest building in the compound. 4 chunnin stood gaurd outside. The alarm had yet to be raised so they weren't ready for the kunai that took the life of three out of the four. The last had stretched his neck and yawned at the exact time the kunai was released. He dodged death by half a inch but would only hold onto life for more then 3 seconds. Naruto appeared infront of him and quickly rammed a kunai into the bottom of his skin. Smashing through his skull and severing all connections the brain had to the rest of his body. He then proceeded into the mansion before him.

The room he entered was standard palace style. Super long walkway leading to a overexaggerated seat with a man ontop looking high and mighty. The clan leader, whose name was Rongo, was powerfully built. Obviously looking for power over speed, not to say he was slow. He was also bald and tall. Naruto could sense the confidence radiating off of him.

"So. You've come to kill me, slaughtering 6 of my ninja. My own family. Chunin ninja are fairly rare for my clan and considering the few ninja we possess, you've caused me great grief and pain. For that I shall repay you. Prepare yourself child." Rongo said, before he began to gather chakra.

Naruto had thankfully released his seals or he wouldn't of been able to respond to the man's swift assault. It began with a kick up high, looking to become friends Naruto's left cheek but only met air. Naruto had ducked and retailated by pulling out 2 kunai and throwing them towards Rongo's neck from point blank range. They flew through Rongo proving him to be only a after-image. Hands bursted through the floor and grasped Naruto's ankles. Falling for a simple trick proved very irritable for Naruto. He quickly formed a rasengan and slammed it into the ground.

Rongo came out of the ground with some slight burns on his hands but nothing else. Then he charged Naruto once again. A elbow from the left. Naruto ducks and punches his assauliant in the gut forcing him to bend over. Then follows with a elbow to the back of the neck forcing the man to the ground and being pummeled back skyward by Naruto's foot. Then Naruto suddenly was kicked from behind, in the lower back. Rongo appears above Naruto, as he flies and kicks him with the back of his heel, in the midsection. Naruto slammed into the floor creating a large amount of splinters to be released from what used to be a polished hardwood floor. He looked towards the Rongo he had originally believed to have bested in the last series, only to see it turn into a earth clone.

'Time to take it a little further.' Naruto though as he began to make handseals.

"Fire Style:Great Fireball Jutsu!" He screamed out, releasing a fireball from his mouth, about 4 feet in size.

Rongo's eyes widened, suprised to see a C ranked jutsu be so large.

"Earth Style: Dragon's Carapance!" A large, twin set of wings, made of stone rose up and surrounded Rongo, protecting him from the flames.

Naruto then charged forward forming another rasengan hoping to catch him off gaurd, since he couldn't see his movements from inside his barrier.

Naruto slammed the rasengan into the barrier but to his dismay absolutely no result was shown.

'Time to see if my Raikiri can match Kakashi's now.'

He held out his right hand and gripped it with his left. It started as a small spark but continued to grow until it was as though a thunderstorm was occuring in his palm.

Naruto thrusted his hand towards the defense and ripped through it like paper expecting to feel flesh on the other side but only felt air.

"Earth Style:Chakra Armor!"

Naruto heard an instant before recieving a brutal kick to the pack that threw him through the rest of the Dragon's Carapance and skipped him across the floor.

'Hmm. I've seen this before. Its a armor suit made of rock that enhances his strength and allows him to take less damage based on how chakra is fed into it. Time to go into sage mode.'

Naruto began summoning nature chakra. Thankfully fox sages don't need to stand still for it.

Rongo charged Naruto again and attempted to hit him with an uppercut. Naruto leaned to the left and grabbed Rongo's arm leaned back dropping to the floor and kicked Rongo over his head as he fell. Then rolled back onto his feet.

'Damnit! Really shouldn't of unsummoned Kichi.' Naruto thought as he began to go through hand seals.

"Lightning Style:Unbroken Current!"

A wave of electricity shot out from Naruto's hands and sped towards Rongo. Rongo jumped backwards and began going through a group of handseals.

"Earth Style: Unbidden Golem!"

The earth began to compact until a humanoid was formed that stood at about 8 feet tall.

"Fire Style:Hade's breath!"

A large firestorm erupted from Naruto's mouth and flew towards Rongo, setting half the building on fire with ease. Naruto's nature chakra was finaly ready and he entered fox-sage mode. Once again activating Raikiri he charged the golem and closed the space between them within less then a second. Sliced through the monster's right leg causing it to tilt over and fall. Then summoned a fire rasengan in his left hand slammed it into the golem's head effectively destroying it. Hopefully. He turned towards Rongo to see him holding one hand seal and summoning chakra around himself.

"You've proven one hell of an opponent. I've detected you allies slaughtering my ninja. I've already lost one of the jounin to them and many genin. I don't plan on allowing you to leave this compound." He said then went through hand seals that seemed just a blur to even more kages.

"Forbidden Style: Neptune's Tempest!" He screamed putting large amounts of chakra into the technique.

The clouds started to darkly quickly and began to thunder. Then Thousands of gallons of water burst from Rongo's hands and began to swirl into a cyclone. The winds alone from the jutsu were tearing apart all the buildings in the area and Naruto had to channel chakra to his feet, to remain standing.

'Looks like It's time to pull all the stops' Naruto though as he began to form a rasenshuriken in his left hand and a Lightning Style:Spiralling Sphere(Rasengan with lightning added to it) in the other. In his right hand a regular rasengan was surrounded by lightning bursts looking much like the Raikiri, until a ring began to surround it and then another. Naruto thrust the lightning ball towards the cyclone forming, hoping to disrupt the chakra flow within it and if not to distract Rongo so he can land a hit with the Rasenshuriken.

The Spiralling Sphere did just that. Rongo began to focus more chakra into his technique to overcome the Spiralling Sphere. Naruto launched his Rasenshuriken towards the distracted man.

A wave of chakra blasted over Naruto that destroyed what little was left of the area. Naruto had gone flying and slammed into the ground creating a fair sized he looked back up he saw Rongo was covered in chakra that was flowing off him in waves. Rongo had unleashed his bloodline and blown Naruto's jutsu away like toys.

To match him Naruto knew it was time. He had to finally unleash the beast.

I'm needing some new ideas for the story! Any cool jutsu ideas or things i could incorporate into Naruto that are original would be awesome! just message me. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to read and review I'm really lacking the motivation for writing right now and could use the encouragement, advice ect ect that only you fans can give.


	11. author note

Author note, updates

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School is killing me and I've hit a bit of a stump in my writing for fanfics. Also my english teacher has finally talked me into writing a real story myself and then getting it published. If you all think I have what it takes to get one published or to actually write one please let me know. Either by sending me a message or in the reviews. I need some support people so blow me up! Thanks.


End file.
